inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sasaki Iwao
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"So strict about regulations that his friends call him a "demon sergeant"."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"So strict about regulations that his friends call him a "demon sergeant"."'' Aparência Ele tem um cabelo roxo escuro que cai sobre o peito e ele tem pequenos olhos negros. Ele é alto e tem um tom de pele bronzeada. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 15 com o resto da equipe, ouvindo a ordem de seu treinador . No episódio 16 Teikoku lutou contra Raimon nas semifinais da Holy Road . No final do primeiro semestre, Teikoku foi em frente com 2-0 porque Raimon jogou com apenas 10 jogadores em campo e Sangoku não conseguia parar de Mikado 's Koutei Pinguim 7 e sua Atire Keshin. No episódio 17 Teikoku perdeu com 2-3. Quando Tsurugi se juntou a Raimon no segundo tempo e eles dominaram sua tática de hissatsu Ultimate Thunder , Tenma marcou com Mach Wind , Shinsuke com Buttobi Jump e Tsurugi com Death Drop . ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Ele jogou na partida de exibição contra o Japão Inazuma com o resto do Teikoku. Durante a partida, ele facilmente roubou a bola de Morimura Konoha . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Sasaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Horasawa Shuuji *'Artigo' : da estratégia Notas Teikoku (nota estratégia do império, aleatoriamente Caiu De Teikoku Gakuen Na Rota Taisen DO Furukabu Ou da batalha equipes em Teikoku Gakuen ) *'Item' : Spray Teikoku *'Foto' : Resistência no Entaku (Mesa Redonda de Resistência) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1720 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Sasaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Pinguim Koutei 2gou Doll (Pingüins Imperadores No. 2, caíram aleatoriamente do Protocolo Omega 2.0 na rota de Taisen de Handa Shinichi ) *'Tópico' : Etiqueta (tema de cortesia, obtido na era Sengoku ) Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para um total de 770 pontos no Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Sasaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (Pingüins Imperiais No.1, retirados aleatoriamente de Masuraozu em Inazuma Town ) *'Foto' : Smokey Pot (foto de salmão defumado , levado para fora da loja Hihodo no Aqua Mall de Odaiba ) *'Tópico' : Minor Celebrity (Um tópico de pequena celebridade, adquirido no centro de jogo de Inazuma Town ) *'Tópico' : Future Dream (futuro do sonho do tema, obtida no segundo andar do Raimon 'S Segundo Construção ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Technique': 117 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 99 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 96 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 125 (145) *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 94 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 53 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 125 (145) *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 94 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Exército de Batalha' *'Gakuen Senbatsu β' *'Ás de RH' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dínamos de Omo Naga' Navegação